Kazue Tsurumi
is a Jōnin level kunoichi from Kirigakure. Kazue comes from the Tsurumi Clan, and has mastered the clan's kekkei genkai Shock Release. Later on she travels to Sunagakure, and becomes a permanent kunoichi there, breaking off ties with her village. She along with her sister, Hanako, are nieces to the fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumī. Background Kazue is the youngest niece of Mei Terumī, and younger sister of Hanako Tsurumi. Kazue's parents are unknown, and very little information is given about them. However, it was stated that her mother was the sister of Mei Terumī. Her name's meaning "One Blessing," was given by her mother. Much like Sasuke Uchiha, Kazue also grew up in the shadow of her sister. Being that her sister graduated the academy at age ten, where as she graduated at eleven. The only time she would feel superior over her sibling, was when it came to their clan's kekkei genkai. Unlike Hanako, Kazue inherited Shock Release and mastered it at a very young age. Hanako trained alongside Kazue, and although she was the prodigy of the family, Kazue's abilities slowly started to outshine her's. Hanako left Kirigakure, jealous that the younger sister had become stronger, and Kazue distanced herself from her family. After a while her relationship with her family became dull and weak, only speaking to them when necessary. After a year of silence amongst her family, Kazue's father died on a mission. This event brought Kazue and her mother closer to each other, trying not to lose anyone else. Despite this, her mother died a few months later, leaving Kazue left with her aunt. Having the title of "The Mizukage's Neice," Kazue trained harder than ever, only stopping to eat and sleep. During her training, she was able to awaken her second chakra nature, lightning release. Kazue attended the Kiri ninja academy during the reign of Yagura. That meaning, she was a survivor out of those remaining in a battle to the death. She along with two other survivors, Tomoe and Kai, were placed into a three cell squad under Rui Ichimaya. Team Rui completed many missions together before the Chūnin Exams that were held in Konoha. Kazue and her team proceeded to the third exams, making quite a few encounters and conversations with Gaara. She -minus her teammates- was promoted to chūnin and ordered to help Konoha fight off the intruders. Kazue was helping Konoha Anbu eliminate enemies that had infiltrated the village during the attack launched by Orochimaru. After the death of Third Hokage, she and Team Rui attended the Hokage's funeral. Kazue loved her sister dearly, but her affections towards Hanako were not returned. Ever since Kazue discovered her Shock Release, Hanako began to be irritated. This irritation growing to the point of hatred. Kazue slowly started to realize this after Hanako's departure, and decided to become stronger. She, too, started to grow hatred for the older sibling. Not out of power, but because Hanako had left her family behind. Not being able to bear the sight of Kiri anymore, Kazue asked the Mizukage personally if she could travel and permanently enter a different village. A, although shaky and hesitant, agreed. Kazue then traveled all arund the Shinobi world, visiting old acquaintances in Konoha. During the three year time skip, she decided to become a shinobi in Sunagakure. Becoming closer friends to the Sand Siblings and even establishing a big crush on Gaara. One day Kazue had learned the shocking news that her sister had been slaughtered by the S-rank ninja, Itachi Uchiha. Now knowing that her sister had died, she directed all of her anger towards Itachi. She told Gaara of her temporary leave, and then departured in pursuit of Itachi. This caused problems since she encountered Sasuke Uchiha occasionally, and they didn't particularly like each other. When battling him, it would normally end up in a draw, both leaving before any life threatening injuries would affect them. Kazue finally gave up when Sasuke had killed his brother. Not caring anymore, she returned to Suna. Temari worried for her, noticing that she wouldn't eat or sleep anymore. Temari confronted Kazue when she was awake on the roof, and asked what was wrong. Kazue stated that it felt like her life had no meaning, and she didn't know what to do. Temari then reminded her of her crush on Gaara, and asked what had happened to that. This seemed to cheer Kazue up, and lightened her mood. Personality Growing up as a child, Kazue was very happy, even hyperactive at times. However, her sister was the one to always put her down. Kazue saw the pattern in her emotions, that whenever she was happy, her sister would get mad at her. This caused Kazue to become a more serious and calm child. After Hanako left, Kazue was always silent. Her mother, before her death, feared that she wouldn't open up to anyone as a friend. That of course, wasn't a worry because after she was introduced to her new team, she warmed up to her teammates quickly. Her mother passing away, affected Kazue drastically. She had lost everyone in her family other than her aunt, who she almost never spoke to. Kazue was placed under Mei's roof, being the only family member left. It took her a while to warm up to her aunt, but eventually she started treating Mei like a close aunt. Kazue is only known to have a dark attitude towards anyone that is her enemy, or someone that hurt her or her family. Although, rivalry is seen between her and her fellow classmate Satsumi. Satsumi and Kazue's rivalry has continues since they were little kids. Them hating each other the second they stepped foot in the Kiri ninja academy. Kazue was always jealous when it came to looks, often becoming self conscious of her appearance and comparing her's to others. When it came to beauty, Satsumi was the ideal person, but Kazue was the better kunoichi. Appearance Kazue is a young slender teen. She shares similar features with her aunt, Mei Terumī. She has mid-back length, layered, auburn hair and green eyes. Multiple bangs frame her face and cover a portion of her face on the left side. The length of her bangs reach to her shoulders, while the rest of her hair flows freely behind her. Kazue has very pale skin, almost comparing to that of Orochimaru if it had not had a bit of color. She wears a dark green strapless top underneath a blue long sleeve with two slits by her sides. The sleeves grow more spacious at the ends, giving it a flowy effect. Her black shorts are capris-length, with a weapon holster strapped to her right thigh. Standard blue shinobi shoes rest at her feet. Abilities Taijutsu is one of her weak points. Kazue always focused on her ninjutu instead of other things. Though physical attacks are a weak spot for her, genjutsu is where her lowest score lies. She was never gifted when it came to illusionary arts. Barely being able to pass assignments in the Kiri academy when involving genjutsu. Often times she will fall right into an illsion, but always being saved by her teammates who are very sensitive when it comes to seeing them. Kazue's intelligence ranks up to a four in the third database, being fairly high. This was because, during the three year time skip she visited a local library in Suna needing to learn more about her new village, picking up other information in the process. Strength, speed, and stamina all fall under the number four by the third database. These categories were more important than genjutsu and taijutsu to her, however not taking priority off of ninjutsu and handseals which both were ranked five. Shock Release Kazue inherited Shock Release from her father. At a very young age she mastered all the abilities of her kekkei genkai. She is able to produce massive earthquakes with her fists and tremors with her palms. Kazue's Shock Release earthquakes are said to spread twenty times farther than a regular, large earthquake. During the Chūnin Exams, she merely tapped her finger to send static through the ground and into the disguised, Chūnin's brain. Since the electricity is little, human senses don't react to it. Once she was inside the targets brain, she copied down all the information that went through his head. This is an advanced technique that Kazue created, eventually upgrading it. Up to the point where standing targets would be electrocuted if their feet were touching the ground. Nature Transformation Kazue has mastered both earth and lightning, earth being her affinity. During her travels, she stopped to visit Konoha and asked Kakashi Hatake to teach her Chidori. Once she successfully learned, she left and continued to hop to-and-fro from villages. Recently she has been working on her water release that she has just awoken. Her water jutsus are close to perfection, but due to the war she had to stop training. Stats Trivia *Kazue's name means 'one blessing' . *According to the databook(s): ** Kazue has a tendency of adding "really" (本当に, hontōni) to the end of her statements. ** Kazue's hobbies are meditating and training. ** Kazue wishes to battle her aunt Mei Terumī, and her sister, Hanako. ** Kazue's favourite foods are Soba and Yakitora, whilst her least favorite foods are dishes such as Miso soup and Mushrooms. ** Kazue has completed 167 official missions in total: 47 D-rank, 55 C-rank, 62 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Kazue's favourite word is . ** Kazue was close friends with Utakata before his death. ** Kazue along with Shikamaru, are the two that became chūnin during the Chūnin Exams ** Kazue was promoted to jōnin rank in Konoha the same year as Neji Quotes * (To Hanako) "I don't hate you because you left us to become powerful. My hatred comes from the fact that you left your family behind." * (To Mei Terumī) "It's fine, really. I'll find a way to accept my mom's death, eventually." * (To Mei Terumī) "Where's Utakata?" * (To Mei Terumī) "With all due respect Mizukage-sama, I would like permission to transfer to a different village. I can't stand the sight of the village that Hanako left behind. So please, let me travel and find a village to my liking. I'll inform you once I have done so." * (To Gaara) "I feel nothing, really. No emotions surface to my heart. I feel like no one can help me anymore. But there's something telling me that you can..." * (To Gaara) "I have to say this in case either of us doesn't make it out alive. Gaara, I love you. I really do. So live. I don't want this to be the last time I see you." * (To Sasuke) "You and I aren't the same. So don't compare me to the likes of you." * (To Naruto) "Please! Please Naruto! Save him! Don't let him die! Please... for my sake and his!"